Memories
by DarkAngelForever
Summary: There was something about those eyes. They looked so familier and something about them made me feel relaxed, like everything is going to be okay.


Memories It´s was a dark and cold night. You could barely hear anything except a pair of footsteps walking silently through the streets. The person walking was a girl. She had black, red and blond hair going down to her chest, her eyes where a mix of purple and red and she was about 1,70 cm. She had pale skin. She had a black and red shirt on with black shorts and demonia boots.

She was walking fast through the streets of domino, she remembered what they said on the television a week ago. And to be honest she was terrified.

_Flashback_

_On the last few days the police have found young girls around the age of 12 and 18 sexually abused by men that the police suggest are 25 years or even older. Six of this girls were found died will four are in the hospital and getting the treatment the need. This is a warning to people, don´t go outside when it´s late. _

_A boy around the age of 15 had heard everything they said and after a will he couldn't stand to hear it, he came in to the living room and turn the TV of. He looked at the person sitting on the couch, she looked a little bit afraid. She was 16 years, she just looked blankly at the TV screen. The boy stood there for a will looking at his best friend until he finally said "Yami are you okay? She then took her eyes of the black TV screen and looked back at him and answered. "Yeah I´m fine you don´t need to worry about me Yugi". She smiled with a gently smile. Yugi smiled back "Ok but just so you now, you don´t need to worry about those men on the TV ok? He said. "Yeah yeah I know" she said back to him._

_Flashback ends _

Will she was thinking back she had started to walk faster, she could see the house that she had lived in sense her parents had stopped caring about her when she turned 8. She remembered being scared and alone until grandpa Solomon found her and took care of her. And if she wouldn´t been found, she would never have met Yugi and his friends. It was 8 years ago, 8 long years have passed after that day and everyone have become great friends.

Yami was lost in her thoughts like always. And before she knew it she was dragged in to the alley, before she could even scream a hand covered her mouth. She was pushed roughly against the wall, only then she opened her eyes and saw that there were three men standing in front of her. The one that was holding her against the wall he had brown hair and green eyes, the one to the left had blond hair and brown eyes, the one on the right had black hair and blue eyes that where dark with lust. Actually all three of them had eyes filled with lust and they looked at Yami like a wolf ready to eat it´s pray. You could see the tears in Yamis eyes that were starting to fall down on her cheeks. The men just smirked at her. The guy with the brown hair said "Well looks like we found a pretty good looking girl for us." "Fuck yeah we did, and she looks tight as hell to." The blond guy said and looked up and down Yamis body.

"Yugis pov"

I stare at the clock anxiety waiting for the minutes to go by. She should be home by now! She shouldn´t be out this late! I yell to myself. The clock is already 22:15 what´s taking her so long! I sigh I hope she´s ok, I mean after that thing on the news I have become a little bit overprotective over her, after all she is the closest thing I have to a sister. The thing is that Yami have always drawn the attention of the guys. Is not like she wants to, it`s just the way she is, after all she is a skinny girl with big breast and all. I sigh again and walk to my mirror and looks at myself. I and Yami have almost the same hair just that my hair is pointing upwards and it´s star shaped. My hair is black with purple tips and I have blond bangs going down covering my eyes a little bit. I`m a short guy maybe around 1,60 cm, I don`t have any muscle or maybe just a little bit. And like Yami I also have pale skin. After just standing there and looking for a while my mind finally comes back to reality, I look at the clock and sees that it`s 22:25 and Yami is still not home. Maybe I should go and look for her.

"Yamis pov"

Why me? Why did this need to happen. The men had started to tear my clothes of, I felt the tears flow down on my cheeks. The blond guys dirty lips on my own, the other two where kissing my neck. I felt the guys tongue on my lips forcing me to open my mouth. I closed my eyes, I didn´t want to see what there were doing to me. All of a sudden I hear a scream. I opened my eyes and sees that the three men are not there anymore, instead there is a different men standing there. I look at him closely and noticed that he almost looked like Yugi! The different was that this man was dark skinned, he's hair looked like Yugis except that Yugi had purple tips not red and Yugi didn´t have three extra bangs that where pointing upwards. He wore black leather pants with a tight black shirt on and to top it all of he had a dark red jacket on. Then I saw his eyes! Eyes Is where crimson colored and there was something about his eyes that felt so familiar.

Like I have seen them before and somehow they made me feel relaxed, just by looking at them it felt like everything is going to be okay. Again I got lost on my own thoughts so I failed to noticed that the man where walking towards me. All of a sudden I felt a jacket drape over me, I looked up and my eyes meet with crimson ones. It was just for a quick second then I looked down again, I felt my cheeks getting warmer. I was probably blushing like crazy right now, but after all I am sitting here in just my underwear. Then the man put his hand on my shoulder and I panicked.

Maybe he isn´t what I thought he was, maybe his just like them. Some guy how just what to rape girls for fun. I thought to myself. He took his hand of my shoulder and put it on my forehead instead. All of a sudden I felt a warmed going throw my body and I relaxed again.

I felt the hand go away and my world went black I saw nothing. The last thing I heard was someone calling out my name before my world went blank.


End file.
